A Tail of Two Saiyans
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: A day without their children results in Goku and Vegeta bonding. This takes place sometime after the Buu Saga.


A Tail of Two Saiyans: A Goku and Vegeta Story

By: The Bubbles

Summary: A day without their children results in Goku and Vegeta bonding.

A/N: This takes place sometime after the Buu Saga.

(o.o.o)

Vegeta awoke that sunny Tuesday morning to find that neither his wife nor his young offspring were present. Wondering why they had allowed him to sleep in, he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast, expecting to see them at the table.

Trunks was not there, but Bulma was. She smiled at him over her bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Sleepy-head."

He grunted in reply and poured his own cereal. As he ate, he inquired the whereabouts of his son.

"He went with Gohan and Goten to the amusement park." She got up and went to put her arms around his neck from behind. "We've got the whole day to ourselves."

He caught her drift and pulled her around in his lap. He was about to kiss her when Goku appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Guys!" he said happily. Startled, they broke apart. There was a momentary silence. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Vegeta glared at him for exactly 4.2 seconds before storming off to the gravity room. Goku scratched his head.

"Ok, well, see you later, then!"

It was a good three hours later when Vegeta came back out of the GR, thinking that perhaps maybe Bulma had managed to get rid of that idiot Kakarrot. Instead, and much to his chagrin, Goku lying on the floor watching TV. He scowled and stalked into the kitchen, where Bulma was making a plate of turkey sandwiches.

"Why is that idiot still here?" he asked.

"Chi Chi decided to get started on some early spring cleaning. She sent Goku here to get him out of the way."

"Did it never occur to that- that- _harpy_ that maybe we would want our house to ourselves today too?"

"I guess not." She handed him the plate of sandwiches. "Here. These are for you two. I know how you get when you're hungry."

"So what am I supposed to do with Kakarrot here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you take him into the GT room and spar?"

"Can't. It's busted."

"Again?"

"I was angry."

She sighed. "Honestly Vegeta, sometimes I think I spend more time fixing that thing than you spend breaking it. I guess I'll have to fix it, then. In the meantime, keep Goku busy. I don't want him in my way."

"Whatever."

Vegeta headed back into the living room and sat down beside his irksome rival, placing the plate of sandwiches between them. Between the two of them, the sandwiches didn't stand a chance, and they were promptly devoured. After the plate had been cleared of all food, Goku switched the TV off and turned to the prince.

"So, 'Geta, what are we going to do today?"

Vegeta glared at him.

"What makes you think that _I_, the almighty Prince of All Saiyans, would allow _you_ to spend the day with me?"

"Well… Aren't you?"

"…"

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do?" Goku repeated.

"I don't know, Kakarrot. Why don't you think of something?"

"All right, I will." He thought for a very long time. "I know!" he finally said. He stood up and pointed dramatically. "Let's go spar in the Gravity Room!"

"Can't. It's broken."

"Oh." He sat back down, dejected. He thought for another moment. "So what do you _usually_ do when the GT Room is broken?"

"Believe me, Kakarrot, I would _never_, in a _million __**years **_do with _you_ what I _normally_ would be doing right now."

Finally, after thinking about it for a _long __**time**_, the meaning of this sentence hit Goku like a ton of bricks- or like Vegeta in a bad mood.

"Ok, well, uh…"

There was an uncomfortable silence immediately following, in which both Saiyans returned to thinking about what to do. It was during this time that Bulma walked through the living room on her way to the lab for some unspecified item or other. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the look of intense thought on both of their faces. She backed out slowly, and decided not to interrupt them.

Almost ten minutes later, Vegeta sighed in defeat.

"I'm drawing blanks here. Can you think of anything?" Goku opened his mouth. "It can't involve clowns, pudding, or rabbits." Goku closed his mouth again. They once more elapsed into silence.

Finally, Goku stood up dramatically again.

"I've got it!" he said happily. "Let's play one of Trunks's video games!"

He began plundering through the large selection of games in the cabinet beside the television.

"Wow, Trunks sure has a lot of games. Goten doesn't have nearly this many. Hmm, let's see… ah! This one'll do!"

He put the game in the console and grabbed the controllers before flopping back down on the floor beside Vegeta. Vegeta scowled.

"I don't _play_ video games, Kakarrot."

Goku selected the character he wanted to play as.

"It's all right, Vegeta. I understand why you don't want to play with me."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because you know I'll win."

"Why- you- how dare you talk to me in that fashion?! I am superior to you in every way! To think that _I_ would lose anything to you! I am the Prince of All-"

"Yea yea, I know. All hail Vegeta, the Grand Ruler of _four whole people_. You're father's dead, isn't he? Shouldn't you be the _King_ of all Saiyans by now?"

Vegeta's eye began twitching.

"Shut up and give me that controller." He grabbed the second player controller. "I'll show you who can't win."

Two Hours Later… 

Bulma wandered into the living room, coated in grease, to tell Vegeta and Goku that the gravity room was fixed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. The two warriors were completely absorbed in their game. What was more, it was a _kid's_ game. The label on the package stated clearly that it was aimed at ten-year-olds. There was no blood, no gore, no swearing, and everything was very brightly colored. She could understand Goku playing, but not Vegeta. He hated those games. But here he was, not only playing, but at the moment- winning!

"Ahahahaha! You see, Kakarrot, I told you I'm the greatest!"

"We'll see, Vegeta. This is only level seven, you know. We've still got 54 levels to go!"

'They're worse then Trunks and Goten,' Bulma thought with a shake of her head. 'I'll just go now.' She tiptoed from the room.

That Night… 

When Trunks and Goten came running into the living room of the Briefs home that night, they were quite surprised to find their fathers absorbed in their favorite video game. They each sat down beside their respective father and said, at the same time,

"Can I play?"

Both fathers jumped roughly three feet into the air. They had been so absorbed in the game that they had not noticed their young demi-Saiyan spawn come in. Goku ruffled Goten's hair.

"Course you can, Buddy. We're on the last level now."

They shrugged and watched the two adults play.

Finally, after an undetermined amount of time, the game was over. (I'll let you decide who won.) Goku grinned and handed his controller to Goten. Trunks took his own from his father and the two reset the game.

"Gee, Vegeta, you're really good," Goku said. "I would never have guessed that you don't play."

"Dad plays," Trunks stated matter-of-factly, without looking up from his game. "We play all the time."

"Really?"

Goku looked accusingly at Vegeta, who looked away, blushing. They made their way into the kitchen in search of food, Goku looking smug and Vegeta looking embarrassed. Finally, Vegeta decided to threaten the smug look off of Goku's face. He rounded on him.

"If you ever breathe a word of this to Piccolo or the Bald One or anyone else, I'll see to it that your harpy of a wife learns exactly why you keep leaving to train."

Goku paled, and nodded. Vegeta smirked.

"We're even, then."

"Yep. Even."

(o.o.o)

A/N- I wrote this a long time ago back during my first DBZ/GT obsession. It's gone through both of my Beta Readers and has been revamped a great deal from the original. Several scenes have been changed, a few have been added, at least two were completely removed, and the ending has been changed completely. Both of the removed scenes were fluffy B/V scenes, and they not only didn't fit the story, they were badly written.

The scene where Goku asks Vegeta why he isn't the King of All Saiyans now is something I've been thinking about for a while, and I've come up with three reasons possible explanations:

There was no coronation. If there were no coronation, he would not be king.

Prince of All Saiyans sounds a lot cooler than King of All Saiyans and generally rolls off the tongue better, as well as being more familiar to him.

Princes have more fun.

Anyway, I know I was supposed to be posting the next chapter of 'A Very Vegeta Christmas,' but I've got a bit of writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but I can't decide exactly how to put it. It looks as if I won't be getting it up by New Year's, since I not only have to think of it, I have to both write and type it. I did this one because I though that if I typed something, it might shake me out of my writer's block. It didn't, but hey, you get a new story to read, so it's cool! I think I'll get to typing some of the older stories in my notebooks and folders and shoeboxes-full-of-paper. Maybe I'll shake off my writer's block that way. There are a lot of good ones, and a lot that can be salvaged and revamped. Ta for now!

Man, that was a really long author's note…

(o.o.o)

So two blind guys walk into a bar…

Yeah, their Seeing Eye dogs thought it was hilarious…

(Heh heh. Random joke.)


End file.
